


Unexpected Similarities

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daisy Chain of Awesome, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter meets a Death Eater and finds out something they share</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Similarities

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters. I play for free and for fun.
> 
> Notes: Written for the Harry Potter Daisy Chain of Awesome

Peter never knew how to conduct himself around new Death Eaters. He could never tell if they were judging him. He was never sure if they knew why he was there. And he never knew what to say when they stared at him, but it always put him on the defensive.

“What?” 

Guy took a seat on a sofa beside Peter and cocked his head. “Hey, I’ve heard some rumors about you, Peter Pettigrew. Is it true you sacrificed your hand for the Dark Lord?” 

Peter nodded and suddenly found his hand being taken by Guy’s. Guy fondled it, running his fingertips along the smooth, silver metal. Then he brought it to his lips and kissed. Peter could use his hand, but he couldn’t feel such sensations. Nonetheless, he flushed at the gesture. 

“And is it true you were the one who cared for him and fed him for a year?” 

Another nod was cut short as he tasted chocolate. Guy was feeding him something that made him relax and close his eyes. He let the chocolate square melt on his tongue before swallowing and smiling. “Why are you doing this?”

A glass touched his lips and, when it was tilted, Peter tasted milk to wash down the chocolate. He felt the man’s nose against his neck, nuzzling, and it was like a bell was going off somewhere.

“I’m doing this,” Guy whispered against Peter’s skin, “Because of the one other thing I heard we have in common. We’re both unregistered animagi, right?” 

He didn’t wait for Peter’s answer before kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: At the Northern Virginia Harry Potter meetup group’s Valentine’s Day tea, one of our members brought Harry Potter & the Deathly Hallows movie stickers. One image showed a gentleman none of us recognized. He soon became known as “Sticker Guy” and we hoped we’d see him in Part 2 to figure out who he was. Alas, his identity continued to elude us. But we did determine he is a Death Eater! Apparently you can buy even larger stickers of this random guy now: http://t.co/WqWjBQh and http://t.co/G0PLEWc   
> During DADA’s trip to New York City to the Harry Potter Exhibition & to see Dan Radcliffe in “How to Succeed in Business without Really Trying” we also visited FAO Schwarz and the idea for this came during that trip.


End file.
